Kūdetā: Black Ops
by xSouh
Summary: Shimura Danzo murió aquella noche a manos de los Uchiha, el golpe de estado se llevó a cabo y muchas cosas cambiaron. -Haruno Sakura, estas aquí por tus habilidades como ninja, porque has sido recomendada por el mismo Hokage para ser parte de las ANBU Black Ops. -Encontré otras formas de usar mis habilidades quirúrgicas, y debo de agregar que mucho más interesantes. ITASAKU
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia me estuvo rondando tanto en la cabeza el día de hoy que simplemente no pude sacarla de ahí. No recuerdo haber leído nunca una historia que se enfoque en la parte de que hubiera pasado si el golpe de estado por parte de los uchiha si hubiera sucedido, hay muchos what if en los que el clan no murió, pero no pasa el golpe, fue un "nunca sucedió nada de eso y ya"

No es una historia larga y a pesar de que los capítulos si están conectados, cada capítulo puede ser su propio final. La historia girara en torno a Sakura y sus aventuras y si hay alguna pareja será **itasaku.**

 _ **xSouh**_

 _ **Kūdetā:**_ _ **Black Ops**_

 _ **Capítulo 1**_ : _**Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai**_

Sintió el frío en las yemas de los dedos al dejar el pequeño ramo de florecillas sobre la lápida de mármol blanco, en otro tiempo tan vez se hubiera permitido llorar, en otro tiempo cuando Konoha era un lugar de paz y tranquilidad, en aquel tiempo antes del golpe de estado por parte del Clan Uchiha y la muerte de los concejales.

Ella había sido pequeña en ese tiempo, era alumna de primer año de academia, aún esta aprendiendo historia y lanzando kunais cuando el clan Uchiha había matado a Shimura Danzo, Homura Mikotadoy Koharu Utatane, muchos civiles murieron el enfrentamiento, quedando en el fuego cruzado y la posterior aparición de un ninja misterioso con una máscara naranja. Aun en la actualidad no había mucha información de la razón del asesinato de esas personas y aquel ninja había sido asesinado por el heredero del clan de Sharingan.

La población civil de Konoha era poca, los que no murieron aquella noche habían escapado de la aldea, no era un lugar seguro parra vivir, la educación ninja también cambio, aumentando las horas de las jornadas sobre todo para aquellos estudiantes que venían de familias civiles, había que compensar todas aquellas cosas que no pudieron aprender de sus padres o familiares.

Para los huérfanos las cosas solo empeoraban, el orfanato ese año no se había dado abasto con tanto niño sin padres y la solución había sido crear su propio distrito, donde los que tenían habilidades para controlar el chakra eran entrenados desde pequeños en las artes ninjas, los que no eran educados en las distintas profesiones que se requerían en la aldea. A diferencia de aldeas civiles, pocos clanes se interesaban en esos niños ya que no tenían dojutsus o kekkei genkai.

Así es como Sakura había crecido, al menos ella podía conservar su apellido, en otro tiempo los ninjas de _Raíz_ ni eso podían.

A muchos les había sorprendido que una niña sin el respaldo de ningún clan tuviera aquel control de chakra y que además se abriera paso entre los estudiantes de una generación llena de herederos de los principales clanes de Konoha, incluso estaba el hijo del fallecido cuarto Hokage.

Al principio no sabía porque la habían puesto en el equipo de un Uchiha y Uzumaki, cuando descubrió que Naruto era un Jinchuriki y con un poco de investigación no le costó llegar a la conclusión de que tanto el Sandaime como Uchiha Fogaku esperaban que Sasuke obtuviera los ojos capaces de controlar al Kyuubi en caso de que se saliera de control -o en caso necesario, según Fogaku-. Todo tapado bajo la imagen perfecta de un escuadrón de combate.

Si los pesados horarios de entrenamiento entre la academia y el orfanato eran un martirio, eso no se comparaba en nada a pasar un día a cargo de Kakashi Hakate. El famoso ninja copia que había pertenecido a las _ANBU Black Ops_ cuando apenas era un niño.

Kakashi los hacía correr 5 vueltas a la aldea antes de siquiera empezar el entrenamiento real, les había lanzado tantos jutsus que habían terminado en el hospital con quemaduras de tercer grado y huesos fracturados. Para el ninja copia no existía otra cosa más que la perfección.

Sakura había sudado y llorado sangre, pero se había jurado así misma no rendirse jamás, no después de la mueca de desagrado que le había hecho su nuevo sensei al saber que tenía un huérfano entre sus filas.

El equipo siete ganó fama rápidamente entre los demás ninjas, realizando misiones impecables, entre su historial tenían muertes de ninjas poderosos como Zabuza Momishi, Sasori de las Arenas Rojas y Deidara.

─Haruno Sakura ─ Le llamó una voz masculina desde el otro lado de la puerta, se levantó y suspiro profundo, concentrándose en lo que sea que estuviera del otro lado. Se sacudió su ropa, quitando cualquier arruga que se pudiera haber formado mientras estaba sentada, vestida completamente de negro, el cabello largo y suelto era el único que le había quedado, a su madre le había encantado peinarlo cada mañana y solo por eso se negaba a cortarlo por muy cómodo que fuera.

─Haruno Sakura ─Repitió su nombre ante el hombre frente a ella. Había reconocido esa voz a pesar de la máscara que cubría completamente su cara, era Uchiha Itachi, el ninja ilusionista, quien había matado al ninja de la mascara y había terminado con el golpe de estado. El líder de ANBU.

─Haruno Sakura, estas aquí por tus habilidades como ninja, porque has sido recomendada por el mismo Hokage para ser parte de las _ANBU_ _Black ops,_ ¿Estas consciente del significado de pertenecer a ANBU y estás de acuerdo? ─

La propuesta no le había sorprendido, pero aquello solo significaba que su equipo se iba a disolver, que Sasuke iba a dimitir para entrar en la policía militar de Konoha y que Naruto empezaría su entrenamiento para sucesor de Hokage.

─Soy consciente y lo acepto. ─se sentenció, sintiendo como dos nuevas firmas de chakra aparecían en la sala, dos hombres vestidos completamente con el uniforme ANBU. ─guíenla con Tsunade, que ella se encargue.

Para haber sido alguien que creció en un orfanato, Sakura se había abierto paso entre los escalones del mundo ninja, contrario a lo que muchos pensaban, no había discriminación entre ser hombre o mujer dentro de las filas de Konoha, el mundo entero conocía a Tsunade Senju, la sannin que había destrozado el mundo con sus propios puños en la ultima gran guerra.

Caminaron por varios pasillos, girando y bajando escaleras por muchos niveles, según sus cuentas en ese momento debía de estar en el quinto piso por debajo de la planta baja.

─Habla ahora, pedazo de basura. O mejor no lo hagas, sigamos divirtiéndonos con estos pequeños amigos míos. ─

─Eres una maldita perra, puta. ─gritó el hombre que se mantenía atado a una mesa quirúrgica, su cuerpo estaba lleno de cicatrices finas aún de color rojo.

─¿Solo esto aguantas, rata de alcantarilla? Apenas estamos en el nivel 1.

─Hola Tsunade ─interrumpió uno de los hombres que la estaban escoltando, llamando la atención de la rubia de coletas que aparentaba unos 35 años, vestida con un mandil y un cubrebocas negro. ─El jefe te manda la más nueva adquisición.

─Así que el hokage al fin soltó las correas de sus perros favoritos. Nadie esperaba que llegaras tan lejos, Haruno. Mis felicitaciones para ti.

─Y yo que pensaba que eras un ninja médico, Tsunade. ─La mujer frente a Sakura era una de las kunoichis más icónicas vivas en toda la historia ninja, Sakura la admiraba abiertamente, pero la vida le había enseñado a no mostrarse débil ante nadie.

─Encontré otras… formas de usar mis habilidades medicas quirúrgicas, y debo de agregar que mucho más interesantes.

─Estoy segura que sí, tendré que agradecerle a Itachi este pequeño regalo que me ha dado al dejarme ver tus habilidades.

─¿Interesada en la profesión?

─No más que tú. ─rio la pelirosa, acercándose al cuerpo tendido y viéndolo directamente a los ojos ─Siempre fui buena con el genjutsu, pero solo quedarse viendo como sufre la otra persona es un poco aburrido.

─Tal vez el idiota de Itachi se equivocó, te tenía que mandar con la perra de Mitadashi.

─Por lo que veo ANBU es mucho más interesante de lo que esperaba.

 **696969696969696966969696969696696969696966**

 **Ni yo misma se que pesar de esta historia, debería estar estudiando (o al menos escribiendo de las tantas historias incompletas que tengo) pero mi musa es una perra conmigo y ni siquiera me ha dejado ir a dormir si no escribía algo sobre esto.**

 **Ahora mismo no se si merezca una continuación o si al final del día decida eliminarlo, pero realmente veo a una Sakura muy bitch con Itachi.**

 **Muchos personajes están ooc a lo que conocemos, pero trate de darles personalidad según este mundo, Kakashi por ejemplo… ya son cosas que explicaría más adeleante en caso de que continue con esto.**

 **Buenas noches, muéranse todos. Mentira, no se mueran.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**xSouh**_

 _ **Kūdetā:**_ _ **Black Ops**_

 _ **Capítulo 1**_ : _**Medi-ninj**_

Para las cinco de la mañana Uchiha Itachi ya estaba saliendo de la ducha y buscando un uniforme regular de entrenamiento, tenía suficiente papeleo para trabajar durante la mañana que salir a entrenar solo sería un contratiempo.

Se sirvió una taza de café mucho más cargada de lo normal para poder soportar el día, tenía previsto que el escuadrón de Anko Mitarashi regresara por la mañana y eso solo significaba dolores de cabeza seguros. El distrito donde vivía era silencioso, la mayoría de sus vecinos era ninjas que pasaban poco tiempo en sus viviendas, así que al menos podía agradecer la privacidad de no tener que vivir en el barrio Uchiha como el resto.

El castigo de su padre no parecía ser lo mismo en ese momento.

Se tomó el tiempo para caminar por las calles vacías, no se encontró con ningún caminante nocturno, aunque no le pasó desapercibo el movimiento silencioso de ninjas que preferían los tejados y sombras.

Esperó encontrar el edificio solo, al menos la parte de las salas de entrenamiento, pero los gritos de dos kunoichis le dijo que estaba equivocado. No había necesidad de usar uniformes completos y máscara en ese lugar, a menos que estuvieran con un preso o alguien que desearan sacar información y tuviera que salir con vida.

Desde su oficina Itachi tenía una vista superior del lugar donde se entrenaban sus subordinados, llevaba un mes completo viendo como Haruno Sakura era pulverizada con puños de acero y golpes que le fracturaban sus huesos.

―Te sirve como entrenamiento de ninjutsu médico ―le dijo Tsunade la primera vez que se enfrentaron. ―Si quieres curar a alguien con la seguridad que no morirás en el intento, vuelve al hospital, Haruno. Las políticas de seguridad para los medi-ninj de Kato Dan no se aplican en ANBU.

No fue difícil para Itachi crear la imagen del jefe del Hospital de Konoha en su cabeza, Kato Dan era uno de los mejores medi-ninj que habían existido en toda la historia ninja, pero sus ideales y los de Senju Tsunade estaban muy lejos, era increíble que dos personas tan distintas funcionaran tan bien como pareja sentimental.

―Itachi-san. ―llamó alguien, apareciendo en la oficina principal y saludando con un asentimiento de mano.

―Buenos días, Kakashi-san. ―regresó el saludo el pelinegro, volviendo su atención al papeleo en su escritorio.

―Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que esas dos se juntaran. ―habló el hombre tras la máscara, fijando su atención en las dos kunoichis tras el cristal. ―los dioses son grandes y Sakura no creció en la generación de Tsunade, hubieras hecho desaparecer el mundo como lo conocemos.

―Prefiero no imaginar eso, ya tengo tres mujeres temperamentales en un solo edificio, barajear las misiones para que Sakura y Anko no se encuentren es más difícil de lo que parece.

―Solo deja que el mundo explote, Itachi.

El hombre desapareció en una nube de humo, si Itachi no hubiera estado atento y no fuera el shinobi que era, no se habría dado cuenta del sobre que desapareció de su escritorio. Al menos eso le gusta de Kakashi, desde que regresó a las filas de ANBU, parecía más sereno y afín a mantener una pequeña plática. Él compartió muchas misiones en su juventud con el y el intercambio de palabras era algo difícil. Además, no era molesto como Anko exigiendo ciertos tipos de misiones.

―Dime que no lo hiciste, pelos de chicle. ―escuchó el gritó de la mujer que le estaba causando dolores de cabeza desde que despertó.

―No seas odiosa, Anko. Sabes que el jamás te hubiera hecho caso a ti, le gustan más… femeninas ―regañó Tsunade, interviniendo en la pelea que seguro se armaría.

―Tsunade, tu sabes que yo había apartado a ese hombre. ―le recriminó la pelinegra, apuntando con el dedo acusatorio a la ojiverde que comía su desayuno como si los gritos no le molestaran.

―Mi presencia no es de importancia en tu situación, Anko. ―dijo Sakura, tomando un mordisco de su sándwich. ―quizá no te quiere ni para acostarse contigo, es todo.

―Eres una…

La pelea fue interrumpida cuando las puertas del comedor se abrieron y entró el pelinegro de coleta, ganándose la mirada de las tres mujeres y el resto de los presentes. Por lo regular Itachi no tenía problemas con su conducta infantil, pero todos sabían que lo mejor era no arriesgarse cuando el jefe estaba de malas. Siempre terminaban en las peores misiones.

Se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa y una mujer pronto le llevó un plato con un desayuno tradicional, el ruido y las conversaciones a cuchicheos se empezó a restablecer, pero ninguna de las tres continuó la pelea, no por encima de la mesa al menos.

―Dejas tu informe en mi escritorio, Anko. Después del almuerzo vas a la oficina de Ibiki Morino. ―ordenó Itachi antes de tomar su plato y salir rumbo a su oficina. Normalmente se daba el tiempo de comer con su gente, pero ese día quería regresar temprano a casa.

Mitarashi también le dio dos rápidas mordidas al desayuno, acabando la mayoría y en busca del jefe de Tortura e Interrogación, al menos sabía que Morino le tendría un trabajo interesante, después de varios regaños y un millón de advertencias, pero siempre terminaba divirtiéndose pese a todo.

―No deberías de hacer sufrir así a Anko, Sakura-chan. ―Se burló Tsunade cuando solo quedaron ellas dos en la mesa.

―¿Ahora me vas a quitar una de las pocas diversiones que tengo en mi triste vida? ―preguntó, fingiendo tristeza y llevándose las manos al pecho en un acto que solo denotaba burla.

―Quizá si esa loca encuentra el amor de su vida, deje de romper cristales al entrar por las ventanas o dañe propiedad ajena. ―rio Tsunade por la desfachatez de su pequeña kohai.

―No traigas feos recuerdos a mi mente, por favor. ―suplicó. ―pero no se debe preocupar por mí. Aunque yo si estoy preocupada por ese pobre jounnin-san que llamó la atención de nuestra bella, tierna, delicada y femenina Anko.

―Y a ti te dicen la señorita feminidad-chan. ―negó la mujer mayor. ―solo tienes la apariencia, porque eres más salvaje que ella.

―Me rompes el corazón, Tsunade. ―lloriqueó la mujer de cabellos rosas. ―Pero bueno… en un hombre el amor entra o por los ojos o por el estómago.

―¿Así conseguiste a Itachi? ―volvió a burlarse la rubia. ―medio edificio notó que esa mañana no olías a tu jabón, si no a algo más masculino.

―No tuvo que ser precisamente Itachi. ―se quejó, inflando los cachetes en un mohín infantil.

―No, no precisamente. ―repitió. ―pero te lo comes con la mirada cuando crees que nadie te ve, tus golpes son más duros y tus ataques más certeros cuando el mira desde la ventana y no que decir la forma en que cruzas las piernas cuando el entra en el comedor.

―Estas muy atenta de él tú también ¿no? ―terminó diciendo al no encontrar ningún argumento para defenderse. ―si no fuera por como actúas frente a Dan-sama, diría que tú también estas detrás de él.

―Me gustan más maduritos que Itachi. ¿Y porque a Dan si lo llamas "-Sama" y a mi solo Tsunade. Eres una igualada.


	3. Chapter 3

_**xSouh**_

 _ **Kūdetā: Black Ops**_

 _ **Capítulo 3: Luciérnaga**_

Sakura perdió la cuenta del número de misiones que ella y Kakashi realizaron juntos, el sufijo _"-sensei_ " no había desaparecido ni siquiera cuando ascendió a Jounnin, quizá pudo deberse a que Naruto nunca lo abandonó. Las cosas era distintas ahora que era parte de ANBU.

―¿Dónde está? ― susurró, arrastrando cada silaba y dándole a la pregunta un aire imponente. Su mano, enfundada en guantes negros lo tenían agarrado del cuello, presionando los vasos que llevaban sangre a su cerebro. No hizo falta aplicar chakra mientras lo veía a los ojos, veía el terror que le provocaba y eso le gustaba.

―No-no sé, ninja-san. ― tartamudeó el hombre, buscando alejarse de la kunoichi, solo podía verle los iris verdes a través de los dos orificios de mascara blanca de porcelana, los ojos eran rasgados con un delineado que podría pasar por de gato si no fuera por la forma en que subían desde el lagrimal, entrecruzándose en un diamante en la frente y subiendo donde creaban dos antenas que le daban su nombre: Luciérnaga.

―¿Estas seguro? ―preguntó con falso pesar. ―porque si no lo sabes, no me eres útil. Podría matarte ahora mismo.

―Yo... yo... no me mate por favor. ―imploró, sintiendo su mente nublarse debido a la falta de sangre en su cabeza, moviendo sus pies en espavientos cuando sus sandalias dejaron de tocar la rama del árbol en la que estaba apoyado y ahora solo la apretaba firmemente su cuello evitaba que cayera de más de cinco metros de altura. ― En-en el tem-plo dee el ri-o.

Cuando Haruno tuvo su respuesta, las yemas de sus dedos se encendieron en un verde intenso, creando unas cuchillas de chakra que atravesaron el cuello de lado a lado en medio segundo. Soltó la cabeza antes de la sangre la salpicara y se limpió la mano con un pañuelo que sacó de su bolsillo lateral de armas.

―Así que el Templo del Rio. ―dijo Kakashi.

Su voz filtrada por la mascara llegó a Sakura, volteó a verlo, recargado sobre la rama de árbol mientras leía un libro, verde en esta ocasión.

―Al menos te hubieras molestado en fingir que me ayudabas. ―le recriminó la pelirosa, avanzando en la dirección que les dijo el ninja.

―Vamos, no nos engañemos. Sé que adoras hacerte cargo sola de este tipo de situaciones, te encanta restregarle a Anko cuando utilizas ninjutsu medico para acabar con alguna pobre alma.

Kakashi guardó el libro en un bolsillo y siguió a su antigua alumna.

―Quiza. Solo un poco ―aceptó. ― No sé porque Hokage-sama nos dio esta misión, un chunnin cualquiera se pudo haber hecho cargo.

―Lo que contiene el pergamino es clasificado. No importa si lo hubiera tenido un gennin o un kage.

―A veces eres muy aburrido, Perro.

6969696969696969696969696

Naruto estaba terminando de leer unos papeles en la biblioteca personal del Kage, toda su vida deseó el puesto de líder de la aldea en una forma de sentirse más cercano a sus padres: Minato Namikaze fue el legendario cuarto Hokage y su madre también tuvo ese sueño.

Ahora que tenía que pasar horas sentado en la biblioteca leyendo sobre historia, política y estrategia ninja no parecía tan divertido. Sakura siempre fue la que tuvo su nariz metida entre hojas y pergaminos, incluso Sasuke leía bastante, cosas que en su tiempo le parecieron sin sentido, pero en momentos como estos deseaba haber puesto más atención a las platicas entre sus dos compañeros cuando hablaban de política e historia.

De Sasuke lo entendía, él era el heredero del clan Uchiha, uno de los clanes nobles más poderosos. No es que menospreciara a Sakura, pero si el no tuviera que leer todo eso, por supuesto no lo haría.

Durante la mañana entró en modo sabio para buscar la firma de chakra de sus amigos, sabiendo que se sentiría un poco celoso si estuvieran haciendo cosas más divertidas que él. El Uchiha estaba en la estación de policia militar, a Sakura no la encontró en ninguna parte de la aldea.

Fue a una hora cercana de la noche cuando la sintió pasar los muros de Konoha, estaba con Kakashi, así que fue a la oficina principal para esperarla con la esperanza de escuchar una gran historia.

―Hokage-sama. ―escuchó la voz de su antiguo sensei en el momento en que las dos siluetas aparecieron frente al escritorio.

―Perro, Luciérnaga. ― habló el hombre mayor, chupando de la pipa que siempre llevaba con él y sacando el humo que se disipó dejando un olor fresco a menta y tabaco en el aire.

―El pergamino fue recuperado. ―informó Sakura, danto todos los detalles de la misión sin incluir detalles sobre la forma en que había muerto el hombre que les dio la información.

Conocía a Naruto, ni todos los años como ninja le habían dado esa indiferencia hacia la muerte que venia con la experiencia en el campo de batalla. Aun le quedaba mucho camino por recorrer para poderse convertir en Hokage.

―Son libres de irse. ―los despidió Sarutobi y ninguno de los dos vaciló con la orden.

―Dejaré el reporte en el cuartel. ― Kakashi desapareció después de esas palabras.

―Sa... Luciérnaga. ―se corrigió Naruto, había salido a buscar a su amiga con la esperanza de poder salir a cenar.

―Serás el peor kage si no aprendes a hablarle a tus ninjas por su nombre clave, Naruto. ―se burló Sakura. ― ¿Qué pasa?

―Vayamos a cenar ramen, yo invito. Tú, Sasuke y yo.

―Apenas...

―Por los viejos tiempos...

―Esta bien ―se rindió, al final siempre le era imposible negarse a una cena con sus ex compañeros. ―pero primero necesito una ducha. Nos vemos en veinte minutos en Ichiraku.

Sakura llegó diez minutos después de lo que prometió, su baño se había alargado más de lo previsto, pero nadie la podía culpar después de una semana sin tener una regadera decente con agua caliente.

Ichiraku creció con los años, pasando de ser un puesto pequeño cuando apenas eran gennin a lo más cercano a un restaurante, tomaron una de las mesas de la esquina, donde tenían la suficiente privacidad para hablar a gusto, Sasuke y Naruto ya estaban ahí cuando la pelirosa tomó asiento.

Buscó en su mente cuándo fue la última vez que vio a Sasuke, no recordaba que su rostro tuviera tantos ángulos, no faltaba mucho para que abandonara completamente sus facciones adolescentes, incluso podía decir que creció otro par de centímetros por la diferencia de altura que tenía con Naruto aun estando sentados.

Ya había un planto de ramen, -su favorito- en el lugar libre frente a los chicos, por lo que se sentó con una sonrisa y un apetito que podía hacer que se comiera a un elefante entero.

―Por un momento pensé que no vendrías. ―se quejó el rubio, inflando los cachetes en un gesto que le quedaba mejor años atrás.

―Sabes que sé que nunca pensaste eso.

―Eso ya parece un trabalenguas, Sakura-chan.

―No seas un nene consentido, Naruto. Hola Sasuke.

―Hmnp... ― saludó el pelinegro, viendo como la ojiverde devoraba la comida casi tan rápido como el Uzumaki.

―Para ser alguien que esta siendo duramente entrenado en política y sociales, no pareces tener un buen maestro.

―No deberías juntarte tanto con Anko. Te hace daño. ― habló Naruto, ignorando los modales en la mesa y hablando con la boca llena de fideos.

―Asqueroso. ―escupió Sasuke, pensando en por qué demonios estaba ahí.

―Deja de quejarte, teme.

―Ya, basta los dos. ―los detuvo antes de que iniciaran una de sus clásicas peleas donde se decían _Teme_ y _Dobe_ hasta que ella los golpeaba. ―No sé cómo Kakashi los soporta.

―¿Ahora lo llamas Kakashi? ―cuestionó Sasuke, fijando su atención en su excompañera.

―Dejó de ser nuestro sensei desde que ascendimos a chunnin. ―le recordó.

―¿Ahora vas a salir con él? ―preguntó Naruto, no sabiendo si estaba enojado o no.

―¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Naruto? ―su frente se puso un poco verde ― ¿estás loco o qué?

―Yo solo pregunté...

―Al menos yo puedo decidir con quien estar. ― Su voz no era cruel, solo fue un hecho.

―¿Qué quieres decir?

―Ya tienes tres meses siendo entrenado para Hokage, Naruto. ―suspiró la pelirosa. ―ya debes saber que hay más hilos de los que puedes ver. Susuke por ejemplo, como heredero del clan seguro terminará casado con alguien que sea lo suficiente cercano a la casa principal para ser importante en la estructura pero no tanto para que algunos piensen que es incesto.

―¿Queeeé?

―No grites, baka. ―gruñó Sasuke, molesto porque ese hecho saliera a relucir, al menos se trataba de sus dos únicos amigos, a cualquier otro lo hubiera dejado tirado en la calle dentro de un genjutsu.

―Es que tu tienes que decidir con quien quieres casarte.

―Tu no quedas muy lejos, Naruto. ―continuó Sakura. ― dentro de poco los jefes de familia y todos los hombres que tengan hijas en edad, se acercaran a ti buscando presentártelas y buscar una boda para estar cerca del poder.

―Piensas de forma muy cruel, Sakura-chan.

El resto de la cena pasó de forma más tranquila, Naruto fue el primero en despedirse, alegando que dejó trabajo pendiente en la torre y cómo era torturado por Sarutobi.

Sakura y Sasuke caminaron varias cuadras juntos hasta que cada quien tomó su lado, y si el Uchiha no confiara en su visión perfecta, hubiera jurado que se equivocó cuando vio a su hermano aparecer a media calle para después doblar en la esquina camino al departamento donde vivía Sakura.


	4. Chapter 4

_**xSouh**_

 _ **Kūdetā:**_ _ **Black Ops**_

 _ **Capítulo 4: Buenas noches**_

―No necesitas esconderte. ―señaló Sakura, caminando por las calles vacías de la aldea rumbo a al departamento que había conseguido desde que ascendió a Chunnin, agradecía tanto ya no vivir en los terrenos del orfanato que incluso un catre viejo en un edificio a punto de caerse hubiera estado bien.

―hmnp…

―No te vayas por las ramas, Itachi. ―dijo, sin inmutarse cuando el hombre empezó a caminar a su lado, apareciendo desde las sombras. ―Ya pasamos esa etapa.

―Cierto, ya estamos en una etapa donde podemos ser cordiales entre nosotros porque nos llevamos bien, no solo por objetivos específicos.

Agregó, dibujando una sonrisa de nostalgia en su cara, llenando de recuerdos la mente de Sakura sobre cómo había iniciado aquello.

―Sasuke ya lo acepta mejor. ― susurró Sakura, con voz cansada mientras daba cada paso, deseando solamente llegar a su casa y poder dormir hasta que el sol se ocultara dos veces más. ―De alguna forma ayuda que Naruto este en una formación similar.

―¿Cómo fue tu misión? ―cambió de tema Itachi, sabiendo que podría esperar al día siguiente para volver a tener esa discusión con Sakura.

―¿No te informó Kakashi? ―preguntó, aunque realmente no era una pregunta, ella sabía que su antiguo sensei ya había entregado su reporte al líder de ANBU, pero al final se rindió, aceptando la platica ligera. ―conseguimos el pergamino, fue demasiado fácil. Deberías darme misiones más interesantes.

―Eso sería preferitismo.

―¿Y no soy tu preferida?

―Lo eres. ― Aceptó, volteando a verla de reojo solo para notar la sonrisa burlona e infantil que tenía en su cara. ―pero jamás se lo diré a nadie, menos frente a Anko o Tsunade.

―¿Porqué? ―se quejó, continuando con la misma actitud que nunca había tenido, al menos no realmente.

La primera vez que vio a Sakura ella era apenas un gennin, la pequeña y rosada compañera de su hermano. Por supuesto que la atención de Itachi siempre estaba en Sasuke, observándolo desde la distancia cuando podía. Kakashi se dio cuenta, pero nunca dijo nada, solo una vez sus miradas se cruzaron, Hakate lo vio con lastima.

Kakashi sabía como Itachi tenía prohibido regresar al complejo Uchiha, sin derecho siquiera de platicar con su hermano, e incluso como ninja anbu, nunca supo con certeza todo lo que pasó el día del golpe de estado de los Uchiha.

Hakate no conoció a Sasuke antes de todo aquello, pero el niño que tuvo en su equipo era un pequeño soldado, siempre con la espalda recta y un esfuerzo sobre humano por mantenerse en calma a pesar de la extravagancia de Naruto, Sakura siempre fue más silenciosa, pero el resultado fue el mismo: un hambre por mostrar su valía.

Naruto y su sueño de ser hokage como su padre, demostrarle a la aldea que no era solo un monstruo. Sasuke buscando ser digno heredero, llenar el lugar que Itachi dejó por una razón nadie se tomó la molestia de explicarle. Sakura, buscando un lugar en el mundo.

Siempre se cuidó de que su hermano no lo descubriera, pero quien lo hizo fue Haruno.

― _Tu quieres saber de tu hermano. ―_ Le dijo un día, cuando el resto del equipo se había marchado. ― _Y yo necesito alguien que me entrene. Yo te informaré sobre Sasuke si tú me entrenas._

Itachi se había quedado descansando en la rama de un árbol aun cuando Sasuke se fue, no tenía misiones con anbu ese día y el clima era bueno para estar afuera, nunca esperó que alguien descubriera el Genjutsu en el que estaba envuelto, menos la niña de familia civil del equipo.

― _Tu ya entrenas con Kakashi._ ― dijo, rindiéndose ante el hecho de haber sido descubierto, ya de nada servía mantener la ilusión.

― _Kakashi-sensei no me entrena. Solo me da tareas bobas para hacer mientras entrena de verdad con Sasuke y Naruto._ ―se quejó la niña, su voz aún era ligeramente infantil.

― _Entonces entrena tu sola. ―_ esperó que con eso se rindiera.

― _No me ha funcionado, sigo siendo más débil que Ino Yamanaka y otras kunoichis que son entrenadas por sus familias. Además, yo no tengo ninguna técnica especial o línea de sangre._

― _Ese no es mi problema._

― _Sasuke es tu problema. ―_ aseguró. ― _Te interesa, por eso estas aquí. Y yo soy amiga de Sasuke, puedo decirte algunas cosas sobre el que seguro te podrían interesar._

― _¿Traicionarías a Sasuke?_ ―el tono en la voz de Itachi cambió, el enojo fue claro.

― _Tu jamás dañarías a Sasuke, además el te quiere y si tu estas aquí cada vez que entrenamos sin hacerle daño, yo creo que tú también lo quieres. ¿Entonces que dices, Uchiha Itachi?_

― _hmnp…_

― _Ni siquiera tienes que bajar de ahí, solo dime qué tengo que hacer para mejorar. Juro que jamás le diré a nadie._

―¿Estas bien, Itachi? ―preguntó Sakura. Habían llegado hasta su casa sin intercambiar una palabra, el Uchiha parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

―Si. ―entró al departamento sin encender las luces, lo conocía de memoria y ambos estaban lo suficientemente cansados para hacer algo más que dirigirse a la cama. ―solo recordaba algo.

―No les des tantas vueltas a las cosas, solo vamos a dormir y mañana conquistas el mundo. ―pidió, sacándose la playera y los pantalones que se puso para ir a cenar y se metió en la cama, esperando al hombre que le hacía compañía algunas noches desde hace tiempo.

―Buenas noches, Sakura.

―Buenas noches, Itachi.


	5. Chapter 5

_**xSouh**_

 _ **Kūdetā: Black Ops**_

 _ **Capítulo 5: Nuestra Aldea**_

Sakura se removió entre las sabanas, los últimos días en Konoha habían estado lo suficientemente calientes como para sentirse incomoda con la sensación de la temperatura corporal de su compañero de cama, dormir toda la noche no compensaba el cansancio que aun corría por cada musculo de su cuerpo, maldita costumbre de levantarse al amanecer y desayunar temprano.

Abrió los ojos, acostumbrándose a la oscuridad de la habitación cubierta con gruesas cortinas, Itachi estaba de espaldas ella, impidiéndole cualquier visión con un enorme muro de piel y músculos tonificados, pasó la punta de los dedos perfilando su trapecio hasta llegar al hombro donde iniciaba un tatuaje itálico de tinta oscura.

Emanó chakra verde para curar una cicatriz que no había estado ahí una semana atrás, siempre se esforzaba en borrar cualquier marca en su piel y esa tarea era más fácil mientras él dormía.

―¿Te diviertes? ― preguntó el, solo con un ligero toque de sueño en su voz.

―¿Debería?

―hmnp…

―¿Me vas a dar una misión interesante? ―rodó, pasando sobre el para poder quedar de frente.

―Tal vez.

―Estás muy huraño esta mañana. ―se quejó, quitándose de la cara una hebra rosa que durante la noche cobró vida propia dejando su cabello en algo parecido a un nido de pájaros. ―¿Hablaste con tu madre?

La pregunta fue formulada con cuidado a pesar de que no dudó en hacerla, siempre que Itachi se encontraba con su madre pasaba algo parecido. No le gustaba a pesar de que la matriarca Uchiha era una de las personas mas tolerables dentro del complejo Uchiha.

―Fue a mi departamento ayer por la mañana. ― aceptó, acostándose boca arriba con la mirada perdida en el techo de la habitación.

―¿Te volvió a pedir lo mismo? ― esta vez la voz de Sakura si tembló, sin poder ocultar el miedo en sus palabras.

―Si.

―Ah.

―No lo aceptaré, Sakura. ― le dijo, sentándose para buscar su mirada verde. ― Aceptar un matrimonio arreglado por el clan seria regresar a estar atado por ellos.

―Pero podrías ver a Sasuke.

―Sasuke se convertirá en el líder del clan en un par de años, y por mucha influencia que tengan los ancianos sobre él y el resto de los Uchiha, el podrá verme si así lo desea.

―Yo…

―Ayer compré algunas cosas para hacer el desayuno, vamos. ―pidió, poniéndose un pantalón que dejó la noche anterior en el suelo.

 **69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**

Llegaron al cuartel de ANBU con diez minutos de diferencia. Quizá sí hubiera crecido como una niña normal, le molestaría tener que ocultar su extraña relación desde hace dos años, no tuviera que mentir cuando hablaba con Tsunade o Anko.

Dolió en un principio, no poder hablar de esa parte de su vida con Naruto y Sasuke, pero las cosas no eran tan fáciles como cualquier pensaría y su antiguo equipo no estaba listo para ello.

No era tan fácil porque él era un Uchiha, uno exiliado y el antiguo heredero del clan, el shinobi que mató a Obito Uchiha durante el golpe de estado en lugar de ir contra Konoha. La historia era enredosa y terminó como el antagonista para su propia familia.

Si los Uchiha no hubieran matado a los concejales, Sakura no estuviera segura de que Itachi pudiera seguir en Konoha.

Pero el precio fue caro, no solo no podía regresar al distrito Uchiha, también fue obligado a perder todo contacto con quizá la única persona que amaba: su hermano menor.

Y nadie se preocupó por explicarle al pequeño de cinco años por qué todo cambió, porqué su hermano dejó la casa y jamás lo pudo volver a ver, porqué los adultos decían en voces bajas que su hermano era un traidor.

Sakura estaba iniciando la academia ninja cuando todo pasó, recordaba al Sasuke de aquel entonces. No había niña en toda la escuela que no creyera que era el niño más lindo, además era inteligente y se veía increíble, rodeado con ese brillo de aquellos que portaban con orgullo un emblema importante, nadie dudaba de que ellos llegarían lejos. Era serio y reservado, pero después se volvió frío, caminaba más recto y no le interesaba nada más que aprender, desechando cualquier cosa que no lo convirtiera en un mejor shinobi.

Itachi Uchiha todavía era un tema tabú frente a Sasuke.

Ella no se sentía lista para explicarle su relación, decirle que se convirtió en un apoyo para ella, que la entrenó cuando nadie más se molestó en hacerlo, que aprendió ninjutsu medico por su cuenta para ayudarle a curar sus heridas después de misiones porque odiaba ir al hospital, nunca la dejó sola.

―Leí el reporte de misión que entregó Kakashi. ― interrumpió su almuerzo Tsunade, tomando asiento a su lado en la larga mesa del comedor. ―Eres una sádica, más de lo que esperaría.

―Fue una muerte rápida, limpia. ―se defendió la pelirosa, tomando un pedazo de calamar con sus palillos.

―Yo me hubiera divertido un poco más. ― Anko también llegó, sentándose al otro lado.

La mayoría ya había aceptado que esas tres sillas ya tenían dueño, los shinobi eran personas de costumbres en actividades cotidianas por lo que nadie ocuparía esos lugares, algunos incluso preferían sentarse del extremo contrario.

―Podrías aprender un poco y mejorar tu arsenal. ―sugirió la Haruno, intentando robar una bola de arroz del plato ajeno.

―El control de chakra puede ser una mierda cuando tienes un regalo de Orochimaru. ―

―Problemas de niños de laboratorio.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, Sakura luchó por no voltear en esa dirección, sabía que eran Itachi y Kakashi. Se concentró en su comida, notando la mirada de Tsunade sobre su persona, esperando cualquier movimiento en falso, pero no le dio nada.

―Ese hombre está cada vez más bueno. ―se quejó Anko, a pesar de su tono bajo, las tres sabían que la mitad de los que estaban en la habitación la habían escuchado y poco le importo.

―No salgas a pescar en aguas tormentosas, Anko. ―le recomendó la rubia, aunque Sakura sintió que ese consejo no era precisamente para la pelinegra.

Y agradeció estar en manos de ANBU, donde los Uchiha no tenían poder.

No les parecería gracioso que su antiguo heredero desobedeciera de nuevo y se negara a un matrimonio arreglado con la hija de un clan extranjero que les ayudaría a incrementar su poder bélico y político.

 **69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**

Naruto caminó a su lado, incomodo y sin saber cómo iniciar una conversación. Acudió a Sakura porque siempre fue una persona que lo escuchó y se tomaba un pequeño lapso de tiempo antes de contestarle cuando hacía preguntas que él creía eran importantes, eso fue mucho más que el resto que siempre lo tomaban como alguien superficial y que no buscaba el trasfondo de nada.

El sol estaba por ponerse, pero los rayos alcanzaban a llegar a la cima de la montaña Hokage, creando una de las mejores vistas de la aldea que existían.

―Sakura-chan, ¿Tu recuerdas la época del golpe de estado? ―

La pregunta le llegó por sorpresa a la pelirosa, principalmente porque ella también estuvo pensando mucho en el tema desde hace varios días.

―Un poco. ―no mintió. ―éramos muy pequeños. ¿por qué preguntas?

―Nada en específico.

―Esta bien. ―aceptó, sabiendo que no era el fin de la conversación, pero su amigo necesitaba tiempo para poner en orden sus ideas. No dijo nada más, con los antebrazos recargados sobre el barandal de la cima solo espero, agradeciendo la tranquilidad del sitio.

―Leí algo. ―dijo, el sol ya completamente oculto. ―un pergamino clasificado sobre una misión a Uchiha Itachi.

―¿Qué clase de misión? ― preguntó, tanteando el terreno.

―Una misión para Raíz. ―Sakura entendió el concepto, aunque ya no existía Raíz, se había disuelto hace mucho. ―Una misión para Uchiha Itachi.

―Uchiha Itachi nunca ha sido parte de Raíz.

La respuesta de Sakura fue segura, y por la cara de Naruto, ella supo que él también lo sabía, pero necesitaba confirmarlo. Nunca se preguntó porqué Sakura tenía ese conocimiento, pero ella siempre sabía cosas, leía mucho. Además, ese no era el punto.

―Esta firmada con el sello de Danzou, pero nunca aparece su nombre.

―¿Cuál era la misión, Naruto?

―Asesinar a todo el clan Uchiha y después convertirse en un desertor de Konoha.

―Eso nunca pasó.

―No.

―No entiendo tu punto, Naruto.

―Yo tampoco lo entiendo, Sakura. ―los hombros del rubio cayeron y a la pelirosa nunca le pareció verlo tan maduro como en ese momento, sin una sonrisa en el rostro y los ojos llenos de esperanza.

―Muchas cosas pasan sin que nos demos cuenta. ―lo apoyó, pasando una mano por su espalda.

―Pero ese será mi trabajo, cuidar de todos. ¿Cómo alguien le pide a una persona que asesine a su familia? ¿Cómo puedes esperar vivir en un lugar donde para vivir en paz alguien tiene que ser algo así?

―No fue el Hokage quien tomó esa decisión, Naruto.

―No se trata de quien toma o no la decisión, Sakura. ―le dijo, chasqueando los dientes, controlando su energía para no terminar en un accidente. ―Se trata de que pasó, aquí, en nuestras propias narices.

―Yo no tengo nada que decir para defender a Danzou. Nuestra infancia en Konoha no fue la mejor, todos estamos un poco descompuestos. Tu, yo, Sasuke.

―Ahora mismo no se si quiero ser Hokage. No sé si voy a ser capaz de tener que tomar decisiones como esa.

―No las tomes. Hazlo a tu manera.

―¿A mi hermano se le ordenó asesinarnos…?


	6. Chapter 6

_**xSouh**_

 _ **Kūdetā: Black Ops**_

 _ **Capítulo 6: Sasuke**_

Uchiha Sasuke salió del complejo, caminando a pasos lentos y las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de entrenamiento, dejó atrás el bullicio de los niños pequeños brincando y lanzándose kunais entre los pocos árboles que quedaban en la zona céntrica del distrito y las amas de casa y ancianos que salieron a visitar a algún familiar.

No se detuvo a saludar a nadie, aunque si se molestó en dar un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza cuando alguien le deseó buena tarde, dejando claro que no quería abordado por nadie.

Ya se había acostumbrado a eso, aún existían personas que lo veían de _esa_ forma. _Itachi era mejor ninja. Itachi si parecía un verdadero líder. Itachi no batallaba en aprenderse los nombres de las principales familias del clan, Itachi…_

Nunca dijeron nada en voz alta.

Nadie se atrevió a retarlo.

Los ancianos se callaban porque sabían la influencia que podía tener Sasuke sobre el próximo Hokage, alardeando entre ellos lo buena que fue la idea de que fueran en el mismo equipo gennin.

Sasuke arrugó con coraje el pedazo de pergamino que tenía en su mano derecha oculta, el pobre papel ya no era más que una bola en el fondo de su bolsillo, pero las letras claras y bien acomodadas seguían en su mente. Sabía que Sakura se esforzó en aquella nota, su caligrafía dejó de ser tan pulcra muchos años atrás, terminando por convertirse en una serie de líneas ganchosas que formaban oraciones completas sin apenas despegar la pluma del papel.

¿Estaba sorprendido?

Podía negarse a la realidad y decir que si, pero hizo oídos sordos y cerró los ojos por años. ¿Desde cuándo?

Tocó dos veces la puerta cuando por fin llegó a su departamento, seguía siendo el mismo: pequeño, descolorido, en el piso superior de un edificio que ahora parecía viejo y nada apropiado para alguien que desde que entró a ANBU tiempo atrás, se convirtió en una de los activos jovenes con mayor número de misiones realizadas, la mayoría A o S.

―Adelante, Sasuke. ― le dijo, abriendo la puerta para dejarlo pasar.

El lugar era pintoresco, aceptó el pelinegro. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color verde pistache y blanco, atrapando la luz solar que quedaba de la tarde e iluminando la estancia. Los sillones eran de piel, pero ya habían tenido una mejor época, los cambios eran mínimos, el mueble lleno de libros de suelo a techo seguía ahí. La fotografía del equipo siete seguía ahí.

―hmnp… ―tomó asiento en una de las sillas, sintiéndose más cómodo ahí que en la sala de estar.

Sakura se sentó frente a su excompañero gennin, indecisa sobre si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto o no. Ella estudio ninjutsu médico, aunque no para su aplicación clásica y hacer procedimientos dentro de un quirófano en el hospital, la escuela de Tsunade era un poco más _ruda_ que eso.

―¿Cuándo empezaste con los problemas? ― preguntó, comenzando a servir dos tazas de un té nuevo que consiguió en unas de las aldeas donde tuvo una misión resiente. El olor dulce y floral inundó la sala, llegando a las fosas nasales de ambos y disminuyendo la incomodidad que se formó desde que lo dejó pasar.

―Tres meses atrás.

―¿Haz… haz estado practicando jutsus… prohibidos? ―

―No tienes porque fingir que no sabes del tema, Sakura. ― le dijo, llevándose la mano a la cara y dándose un masaje sobre los parpados cansados. ―Sé que ayudas a Itachi.

―Yo…

―Deja de tartamudear, por favor. Ese no es tu estilo. ― Sakura respingó, sorprendida ante las palabras fuertes del Uchiha, viendo sus ojos rojos con un caleidoscopio negro en la pupila. El Mangekyo Sharingan. ―

―¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?

―Empecé a sospechar hace un año. Ese día sobre la montaña Hokage cuando Naruto te contó sobre el pergamino de la misión que se le asignó a Itachi. ―comenzó a relatar, llevando a Sakura a recordar la misma escena. ― Naruto no pudo contestarme, se quedó pasmado viéndome y tratando de decir palabra alguna. Pero tú lo dijiste, de buenas a primeras. Dijiste su nombre. ¿Sabes que nadie se atreve a decir el nombre de mi propio hermano sin temblar la voz antes?

―No mentí cuando dije que no sabía de esa misión.

―No, no lo hiciste. ―aceptó el pelinegro, sacando de su bolsillo el pergamino arrugado y dejándolo en la mesa para que Sakura lo pudiera ver. ―Y no te lo preguntaré de nuevo, porque se que esta vez sí lo harás.

―No es mi historia.

―¿Sabes que me voy a casar? ―cambió de tema, cansado de todo.

―¿Ya hay fecha? ― preguntó Sakura. Sasuke sabía que ella quería preguntar otra cosa.

―Una noche dijiste que me casaría con una mujer lo suficientemente cerca de la familia principal pero no tanto como para que los demás pensaran que éramos primos hermanos. No estabas lejos. Es cuatro años menor que yo. ¿Irás a la boda?

―No creo que sea correcto que vaya. ―susurró, tomando un trago de la infusión floral antes de que perdiera el calor.

―¿Por no pertenecer a ningún clan o por estar involucrada sentimentalmente con mi hermano? Ninguna de las dos cosas me importa.

―¿La quieres? ― _¿La conoces?_

―Lo que se puede querer a una persona que conoces desde hace cinco cenas. ¿y tú? _―¿Lo quieres?_

―Si.

―¿Sabes que no te pueden hacer nada, verdad? ― _No ocupan esconderlo._

―¿No pueden? ― _¿De verdad crees que el clan que realizó un golpe de estado solo por poder político no se atrevería?_

―Ambos son fuertes. ― _No se atreverán a dañarte, no sin esperar que algo pase_.

―¿Y si no quiero pelear? ¿Y si no queremos pelear? ― _El te ama demasiado. Si existe una posibilidad de que las cosas no sean así, yo no se la quitaré._

―Ya haz peleado toda tu vida. Una lucha más no va a cambiar nada. ― _Él tomó su decisión. Él se fue antes de que siquiera estuvieras en la ecuación._

―Quizá estoy cansada.

―Ven a la boda. Vengan. Te mandaré una invitación.

 **6969696969696969696969696969**

 **Sasuke y Sakura crecieron de una forma en que expresar sus sentimientos es difícil para ambos, en el cannon Sakura no tendría problemas para hacerlo. El Sasuke de 19 años cannon ya pasó por mil cosas que este Sasuke no pasó… este Sasuke apenas se va librando de la sombra de su hermano, con toda una familia viva que no para de compáralo.**

 **Hablar entrelineas es más fácil para ambos.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**xSouh**_

 _ **Kūdetā: Black Ops**_

 _ **Capítulo 7:**_ **Heredero**

Sakura sintió como su pecho se sentía apretado por estar conteniendo el aire, no recordaba desde que momento lo empezó a hacer, pero su cabeza se nubló y eso le dijo que ya llevaba al menos un par de minutos así.

Le hubiera gustado llegar al complejo Uchiha brincando tejados y aterrizar sin que nadie los viera, pero eso iba en contra del protocolo de una boda. Además, sería difícil estando enfundada en ese Kimono.

Y arruinaría la perfecta tela.

La prenda le costó el sueldo completo de tres misiones rango S, podía sentir la calidad del tejido sobre su piel. Ninguno de los _Furisode_ que tenía en su armario serviría para la fecha, las mangas largas y colores coloridos, por muy formales que fueran no entonaría con la seriedad del asunto, además de que esa noche estaría del brazo de Itachi, ante el escrutinio de todo el clan, por primera vez en su vida. Su humor se sentiría más en sintonía en un _Mofuko_ , un matrimonio sin amor es como despedirse de un ser querido que ya pasó al otro mundo, ¿no? El negro parecía más acorde.

Su _Irotomesode_ era de un color verde pistache, largo hasta sus talones, con mangas no tan largas y un bordado de flores de Sakura en la parte inferior, con el _Obi_ marfil. La circunferencia blanca en su espalda, el símbolo que una vez representó a su familia, el ultimo aliento de los Haruno…

Itachi colocó su mano sobre su hombro, dándole fuerzas, aunque ella sabía que el debía estar en una situación similar en ese momento. Agradeció en silencio el gesto y cruzaron las puertas.

La mayoría ya estaban en el parque principal, frente al templo de los antepasados Uchiha, normalmente impuestos a colores fríos y cabellos oscuros, ahora se llenaba de tonos vividos y cabelleras variadas.

―¿Sakura-chan…? ―llegó Naruto hasta ellos cuando nadie más se atrevió a acercarse, aunque las miradas sorprendidas y los gestos fallidos de indiferencia estaban en la mayoría, intentando no mirar al antiguo heredero.

―Hola, Naruto. ― saludó Sakura, observando a su amigo. Tenía más de un mes que no lo veía y de nuevo había cambiado, ¿nunca pararía de crecer?

―¿Cómo has estado? ¿Vienes con Itachi-san? ―preguntó, aunque sorprendido, queriendo quitar la incomodidad del ambiente. ―No sabía que se habían vuelto tan cercanos.

―Muchas misiones juntos puede hacer maravillas. ― dijo Itachi, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Los tres estaban de acuerdo que era una mentira a medias, pero ninguno planeaba descubrirla, muchos ojos y oídos sobre ellos.

―¿Y Sasuke? ― Sakura intentó relajar el ambiente, poniendo se puntas en sus zapatos tradicionales y cabeceando en busca de su excompañero gennin.

―Debe estar esperando a Yuuiki-san.

―¡Sakura! ―intervino Tsunade, llegando hasta su pequeña pupila y su jefe, deleitándose en verlos juntos con la mejor cara de _yo ya lo sabía, pequeños principiantes_ que pudo poner en su rostro. ― Itachi.

Con lo liberal y nada formal que siempre se mostraba Tsunade, para Sakura era fácil olvidar que la rubia era una Senju, el clan noble hermano y rival de los Uchiha, aunque en ningún momento pasó por su cabeza el hecho de que Tsunade estaría ahí, ahora se sentía más idiota.

―Tsunade. ―saludó Itachi con un asentimiento de cabeza antes de que Naruto comenzara a parlotear sobre algún tema que tenía sin cuidado a los tres anbu.

―Anko me debe diez botellas del mejor sake. ―rio la rubia, poniendo las manos en sus caderas y logrando que el escote de su kimono se abriera un poco, pero lo suficiente para que ya no fuera considerado apropiado para una ceremonia de matrimonio, y en cualquier otra ceremonia.

―¿Qué apostaron ahora? ―

―Que Itachi y tú se harían públicos antes de que terminara el año. ―se burló, con una mueca que no mostró ni una arruga en su cara.

―Pero tú siempre pierdes, Tsunade-oba-chan.

―Que tu ganes una apuesta si es una sorpresa, ¿crees que nos debamos de preocupar por una invasión enemiga o un terremoto?

―¡Tu…!

―Itachi… ―

Ninguno de los cuatro continuo con aquella riña infantil, Sakura notó como Itachi volvía a una posición erguida, borrando la pequeña sonrisa que se formó en cara después de escuchar a los otros pelear. Tenía varios meses que no veía a su madre, después de convertirse en la matriarca Uchiha, Mikoto abandonó su vida ninja para tomar sus deberes como esposa del jefe del clan, manteniéndose dentro de los terrenos Uchiha para realizar distintas actividades en pro de su familia y hacerse cargo de su esposo e hijos.

Solo el esfuerzo sobrehumano y media vida de portar una mascara de serenidad evitaron que llorara frente a todos, Mikoto no esperaba ver a su hijo mayor ahí, no esperaba verlo más después de que él rechazara definitivamente un acuerdo matrimonial que le permitiría volver con ellos, los ancianos fueron muy claros cuando lo exiliaron.

―Me alegra que hayas venido, Itachi. ― interrumpió Sasuke, la ola de murmullos llegó hasta sus oídos y fue inmediatamente hasta donde estaba su madre.

―¿Qué haces aquí…? ―

La voz de Mikoto luchó por no quebrarse, mirando a los lados en busca de alguno de los ancianos.

―¿No es obvio, madre? ―preguntó Sasuke, levantando la voz de forma intencional para que fuera escuchado por la mayoría. ―¿por qué no invitaría a mi propio hermano a la ceremonia de mi boda?

―Pero Sasuke…

―Es hora de ir adentro, madre. La ceremonia ya va a empezar.

―Gracias, Sasuke.

 **696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**

―¡Es una falta de respeto! ―gruñó el anciano sentado en una mesa larga en el lateral puesta para todos los miembros de renombre del clan.

―Se suponía que el no puede entrar en propiedad Uchiha. ¡Eso significa la palabra exilio! ―

―Se debe de ir antes de que comience la ceremonia.

―Pero, ¿qué hay de malo en que se quede? ―intervino otro, de cabellos blancos y mucho más bajo que el resto. ―Tener al líder de ANBU es más beneficioso que tenerlo en contra.

―Ya intentamos eso una vez, ¿ya se te olvidó que pasó?

―Correrlo en medio de todo sería una deshonra publica que puede buscar cobrar.

―Y tuvo la osadía de venir con esa muchacha. Después de rechazar el matrimonio con los Kagami.

―¡No hablen de Itachi como si fuera un objeto! ― gritó Sasuke, golpeando con los puños la madera oscura de la mesa.

―Guarda silencio, Sasuke. Este es un tema de adultos. ―le regañó Fogaku, que también se mantenía enojado en el asiento principal.

―¿Que guarde silencio? ―se quejó, harto de todo aquello. ―¿te olvidas que soy el maldito novio en esta ceremonia falsa?

―Sasuke.

―No padre, si quieres que sigamos adelante con toda esta farsa, vas a tener que aceptar que Itachi este presente. O tendrás que buscar otro heredero, de nuevo.

Todos guardaron silencio, sin darse cuenta como todos los invitados empezaban a entrar en el salón, padre e hijo sin despegar la vista del otro, buscando quien perdería aquella batalla y sin quererse dar por vencidos.

 **696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**

―¿Crees que debamos irnos? ―preguntó Itachi, aún dudando si debían cruzar las puertas de la construcción.

―Si Sasuke te invitó fue por algo. ―le dijo, esperando que sus palabras también funcionaran en ella misma. ―confía en él. Tu mejor que nadie sabe que esto es algo que debe hacer antes de convertirse en el líder que un día llegará a ser.

―A veces creo que lo conoces mejor que yo.

―Lo conozco mejor que tú.

―Nos conoces mejor que nosotros mismos, pero también te conocemos mejor de lo que crees. 


	8. Chapter 8

_**xSouh**_

 _ **Kūdetā: Black Ops**_

 _ **Capítulo 8: Uchiha**_

Si Sakura esperaba que las cosas no cambiaran después de aquella fiesta, estaba realmente equivocada. Cuando cruzó las puertas de la base de ANBU, los shinobi de elite no fueron tan discretos en las miradas a su persona, no necesitaba tener entrenamiento ninja para sentir como cada uno de sus movimientos era observado.

No tenía misión asignada en los próximos días, así que utilizó las primeras horas del día para entrenar con Tsunade en el laboratorio de la unidad.

―No creo que jamás en la vida utilice esto. ―gruñó, aunque su mirada nunca se separó del torax abierto del hombre que estaba sobre la plancha, concentrada en mantener el flujo constante de clakra a la misma intensidad para no terminar cortando una de las venas que iba del corazón a los pulmones y matara al hombre. No es como si importara si al final fallara, de igual manera estaba condenado a morir, ahí o dentro de las celdas del calabozo.

―Tendemos a pesar que un golpe directo al corazón es mortal. No todos lo son. ―aseguró Tsunade, señalando los lugares que Sakura debía reparar en corazón real que balanceaba en sus manos.

―Por esa razón los trajes de ANBU tienen una malla protectora, Tsunade.

―¡HARUNO!

El grito y la puerta azotándose contra la pared no fueron suficientes para que la pelirosa separara la vista del hombre, se estuvo preparando todo el fin de semana para ese momento.

―Tocar la puerta antes de entrar se considera un gesto básico de educación, Anko. ―le dijo, con calma.

―Educación es decirles a tus amigas que te estas tirando al jefe. ―exclamó de nuevo, luchando por que la curiosidad del ver un corazón latiendo en un pecho abierto no le ganara al enojo que sentía.

―¿Somos amigas? ― se burló un poco Tsunade, sabiendo que estaba perdida al considerar a las dos mujeres más locas de Konoha cercanas.

―Después de compartir doce botellas de sake en una sola noche y no matarnos en el intento, yo diría que sí. ―

―No te pongas sentimental, Anko. ―pidió Sakura, levantando los ojos para ver a la kunoichi.

―¿Sabes que me tuve que enterar de lo que pasó en los vestidores? ―volvió a quejarse la pelinegra.

―Solo fuimos juntos a la boda de Sasuke, no hagas tanto relajo por eso.

―Tu y yo sabemos que Itachi no es de los que sale con alguien solo por una cita y ya. Vimos desfilar a cientos de debutantes que fueron rechazadas. Incluso llegué a pensar que era gay.

 **696969696969696969696696969696969696969696969696969696969**

No había muchos ninjas en el comedor a la hora del almuerzo, la mayoría estaba en misiones o en horas de descanso, pero los pocos que estaban, repartidos en las mesas de la habitación, no pudieron evitar mantener un ojo sobre la pareja cuando su líder entró.

Fue solo una mirada, ni siquiera lo suficientemente larga como para ser significativa.

Itachi pasó la mayoría del tiempo discutiendo con Kakashi sobre el primer libro que Jiraya publicó, algo sobre el paralelismo de los personajes con alguien que conocieron en una misión. Tsunade seguía hablando sobre paquetes vasculares y redes de chakra que nadie más que las dos medininj podían entender.

Todo siguió igual, excepto volver juntos.

El Uchiha esperó a que ella saliera del laboratorio y salieron juntos del edificio. El cielo ya estaba oscuro para esa hora, pero algo de especial tenía ese día.

Caminaron por las calles principales, sin tomarse de la mano o abrazarse. Nunca lo necesitaron y estaría fuera de lugar. Uno al lado del otro. Con pasos cortos y sin prisa.

―¿Lograron la cirugía? ―preguntó.

―Si. Realizarla en campo abierto sería muy complicando, sobre todo por la falta de iluminación, pero el resultado fue bueno. ― Sakura sonrió, orgullosa de sí misma por haber acabado la tarea que le dio su maestra ese mismo día. Valió la pena pasar todo el fin de semana estudiando la técnica.

―Es una lastima que después de todo tu esfuerzo, el hombre vaya a morir de todos modos.

―Se metió con la aldea equivocada.

―Me gusta caminar. ―le dijo el pelinegro, metiendo las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón. ―aquí, sin prisas.

―Eso es porque las cosas han cambiado en la aldea. ― la voz de Sakura estaba llena de nostalgia. Miró las estrellas en el cielo, no eran tantas como si estuvieran en medio del bosque, pero esa zona de la aldea no estaba tan iluminada como para que se perdieran completamente.

―Hubiera hecho lo que sea por evitar todo lo que pasó esa noche.

―No, no digas eso. ―lo regañó, sabiendo que se refería a la misión que el concejal le dio años atrás. ―Danzou está mejor muerto. Además, según tus planes, Sasuke no parece la mejor persona para reconstruir un clan. Los Uchiha se hubieran extinguido y el mundo perdería al Sharingan para siempre.

―¡Oye! ―levantó la voz, jugando. ―Sasuke tiene genes perfectamente buenos para hacer renacer un clan.

―Solo porque compartas la mayoría de tu ADN con él, no afirma la situación.

―En un año veremos cómo salen sus hijos.

―Yuuki-san es hermosa, así que no dudo que los niños sean lindos, ya sabes: cabello y ojos negros, tez blanca. Como el Uchiha promedio, pero más bellos.

―¿Qué tiene de malo el cabello negro? ― se quejó Itachi. ―Aunque si me lo preguntas a mí, diré que prefiero el rosa.

―¿Q-que? ―tartamudeó, sin poder ocultar el sonrojo en sus mejillas. ―apurémonos a llegar a casa antes de que alguien te escuche y piense que has suplantado la identidad del capitán de ANBU.

―¿Estás segura que no quieres llegar antes a casa solo para practicar como hacer bebés?

―No necesito ocultar mis ganas de acostarme contigo, Uchiha.

Itachi sonrió de medio lado con los ojos inyectados en rojo sangre, tomó a su kunoichi en los brazos y desapareció a media calle.

 **696969696969696969696696969696969696969696969696969696969**

―¿No sería mejor esperar?

―No, Okiwa. Entre más tiempo pase junto al heredero será más difícil secuestrarla.

―Así es, Hagámoslo ahora que su proximidad sea un problema.

―Entonces vayamos directo a Konoha.


	9. Chapter 9

_**xSouh**_

 _ **Kūdetā: Black Ops**_

 **Capítulo** _ **9:**_ **Jaula**

―¡Déjame ir!

―¿Estas loca? ¿Qué te hace pensar que dejaríamos ir a nuestra gallina de los huevos de oro? ―se burló su captor, tratando sin mucho éxito de ignorar los gritos que venían de la celda que tenía que cuidar.

Aunque si el hombre era sincero, ya quisieran todos los presos tener un lugar así, su jefe incluso le ordenó ponerle una colcha a la mullida cama, un par de libros y tres comidas al día.

 _No es una delincuente, solo una pobre víctima._ Le dijo su líder un par de días antes.

―Unos estúpidos es lo que son. ― siseó la mujer tras las rejas, ganándose la atención del hombre que la volteó a ver. Era hermosa sin duda, una belleza clásica de cabellos oscuros y lacios con piel blanca como porcelana, aunque si fuera menos gritona y de lengua menos afilada seria su ideal. ―¿Por qué alguien querría pagar por mi rescate?

―Es obvio, tu eres la esposa del futuro líder del clan Uchiha. Aunque no poseas el Sharingan como el resto de tu familia, tu esposo te querrá de regreso.

―El heredero Uchiha se casó conmigo en un matrimonio arreglado. Uno del cual estaría feliz de salir con la trágica muerte de dulce esposa.

―Eres demasiado pesimista, ¿Qué no has leído esas novelas románticas que les gustan a ustedes las mujeres? ―señaló uno de los libros que tuvo que conseguir para ella. ―Terminan enamorándose y siendo felices comiendo perdices.

―Si de verdad querías tener a Uchiha Sasuke revolviendo mar y tierra en busca de una mujer, quizá debiste raptar a su ex compañera de equipo. ― dijo, con más amargura de lo que le gustaría mostrar ante un desconocido que además era su captor.

―¿La tercera en discordia? ― preguntó con autentica curiosidad.

―¿la tercera? ―repitió. ―No lo creo, desconozco si tiene sentimientos románticos por ella, pero si veo a alguien por quien mi esposo se volviera loco en su búsqueda, es esa mujer.

―En ese caso tu esposo no se ve como alguien muy social, o con sentimientos. ¿No te casaste con un robot?

La risa que llenó el pasillo fue algo nuevo para el hombre, en ese lugar habían muerto muchos, algunos de hambre y otros siendo torturados, era chocante cómo esa niña podía reír en su estado.

―Quizá lo sea. ―aceptó Yuuki, volviéndose a recostar sobre las sabanas azul claro e imaginándose que de esa forma pasaría el resto de su vida si nadie lograba encontrarla.

―¿Y crees que esa muchacha pueda ser competencia si no regresas pronto? ― comenzó a jugar con un kunai, aburrido de tener que pasar todo el día vigilando a la Uchiha.

―En nuestra boda iba del brazo de Uchiha Itachi-san, así que lo dudo.

―¿El antiguo heredero del clan? ―

―Uno pensaría que la vida de los Shinobis solo es matar y matar.

―Ella si es una shinobi. ― dijo con tristeza, dándose la vuelta para ocultar su cara a pesar de que en la posición en la que estaba nadie podía verla.

―¿Tu no tienes entrenamiento ninja? ―

―Fui a la academia hace años, pero mi padre considero que era mejor que no me convirtiera en gennin, si tuviera cicatrices en mi cuerpo podría ser considerada fea por un posible esposo.

Yuuki no supo por qué le contaba aquello al ninja, quizá era solo el aburrimiento de estar encerrada y no tener nada que hacer, pero la opresión que tenía en el pecho desde que supo que estaba comprometida con el hijo de Fogaku se sintió mucho más liviana desde que fue capturada.

Estaba impuesta a ser observada y criticada por cada acción que hiciera o dejara de hacer, con los ojos de toda su familia puesta sobre su persona, convertirse en la futura matriarca Uchiha solo llevaba a aquello a una escala mayor pero no era lo que la tenía así.

Todas las veces que había estado con Sasuke antes de la boda había sido frente a los padres de ambos, hablando como viejos amigos donde ellos solo contestaban preguntas directas con pequeños monosílabos y respuestas esperadas. Cuando pasearon por los jardines que Mikoto tenía en el patio trasero siempre se mantuvieron a una distancia prudente, charlando del clima y sobre como las flores tuvieron un buen año esa primavera.

Todos sabían de la personalidad reservada del heredero, pero cuando ella lo vio frente a Uzumaki-san, Haruno-san y su hermano, se veía tan diferente.

El rubio se tomó la libertad de pasar un brazo sobre los hombros de su esposo y el en lugar de tener la reacción huraña que tendría cuando uno de sus primos hacía lo mismo, su molestia parecía incluso divertida.

Y hubo una burbuja, que brillaba tan fuerte que parecía que para el resto del mundo era imposible entrar en ella.

Con ella se portaba amable y educado, el esposo que toda mujer esperaba encontrar un día, pero incluso ni siquiera en su noche de bodas pudo crear ese ambiente que le mostraba a todos que eran ellos contra el mundo.

 **6969696969696969696969696969696969696969696**

Sasuke ni siquiera se molestó en ir al departamento de su hermano, sabía que el no estaría ahí. Tuvo que tocar la puerta de su ex compañera de equipo tres veces antes de que alguien la abriera, pasó sin esperar a que le invitaran a entrar y fue hasta la cocina donde Sakura estaba preparando algo que olía delicioso y le recordó que no probado bocado desde el desayuno, pero eso no era importante en ese momento.

―¿Pasa algo, Sasuke? ― preguntó Sakura, sin tener que voltear a ver el reloj para saber que ya pasaba de la hora en la que seria educado visitar a alguien, aunque eso no le importó mucho al ver Sasuke tan alterado.

―¿Estas bien? ―Repitió Itachi, al ver que su hermano menor no decía nada.

―El clan no quería que Konoha se enterara de esto, pero Yuuki fue secuestrada.

―¿Qué estás diciendo?

―Tiene tres días desaparecida, han mandado a varios escuadrones de la policía Uchiha, pero nadie ha dado con ella, el concejo me ha prohibido salir de la aldea. ―explicó, teniendo que apretar los puños casi hasta sangrar por el coraje que sentía en ese momento.

Sakura apagó los fogones de la estufa, dejando la comida a medio hacer, pero sabiendo que eso ya era una tarea perdida. Odió al clan y el poder que tenían sobre Sasuke, la forma en que siempre tuvo que actuar para complacerlos.

―¿Quieres que te acompañemos? ―preguntó Sakura, sin dudarlo.

―No. ― la voz firme de Itachi se ganó la atención y sorpresa de ambos.

―¿Cómo que no? ¡No puede dejarla así, Itachi!.

―Si Sasuke va, solo tendrá problemas con el concejo. ―señaló el de coleta. ―Sé que no están contentos con lo que pasó el día de la boda y es mejor no jalar de un hilo que ya está muy tenso.

―¿Entonces que quieres que hagamos? ― cuestionó de nuevo, golpeando la mesa con un puño que hizo que las cucharas y platos se movieran del lugar.

―Iremos Sakura y yo. ― terminó. ― Tu vas a volver al complejo y actuaras como si nunca hubieras venido a este lugar.

―Pero tu te tienes que presentar mañana en el cuartel de ANBU. ―

―Entonces tendremos que regresar antes de que salga el sol.


	10. Chapter 10

_**xSouh**_

 _ **Kūdetā: Black Ops**_

 **Capítulo** _ **10:**_ **Esposa**

Seguir un rastro de alguien que escapó hace tres días no fue tan fácil como cualquiera hubiera pensado, ni siquiera teniendo a los perros de Kakashi con ellos para facilitar la tarea. Naruto también pidió ir, pero ya bastante malo era tener a dos ninjas de elite fuera de la aldea sin conocimiento del Hokage como para que el futuro sucesor también anduviera suelto.

La carrera hacia el norte fue rápida, poco menos que unas sombras que se movían entre las ramas de los arboles más frondosos cerca de la frontera con Otogakure, la zona era conocida por las múltiples cuevas que servían de escondite para los ninjas renegados de Konoha y Taki, por lo que dejar el uniforme de ANBU y el protector de la aldea fue lo más inteligente si no querían causar problemas políticos entre los países que poco querían para levantarse en armas en busca de extender territorios y otras cosas no tan éticas.

Pakkun no falló cuando los llevó hasta la entrada de una cueva que parecía abandona, el sharingan de Itachi reconoció el genjutsu en cuanto sus ojos entraron en contacto con las paredes de piedra terrosa, era de alto nivel, incluso a un jounnin le costaría traspasarlo, pero solo hicieron falta que las aspas del dojutsu trabajaran para mostrarles el pasaje real.

No les sorprendió el hecho de que ya los estuvieran esperando, el primer hombre tenía una sonrisa bobalicona en la cara, sabiendo que teniendo en su poder a la señora Uchiha poco podían hacer esos dos ninjas de Konoha.

Los ojos de Sakura buscaron los de Itachi, fue un intercambió corto, pero ella ya sabía que hacer, no era la primera misión en la que salían juntos y conocía el modo de trabajar de su pareja.

Desapareció, utilizando el factor sorpresa de los hombres que esperaban que se sentaran a negociar el intercambio, pero ANBU no negociaba. No cuando el mismo capitán se encargaba de la misión, no cuando esa misión era el rescate de la esposa de su hermano.

El chakra en sus pies la ayudó a moverse rápidamente entre la serie de túneles y galerías, sus uñas crecieron con extensiones de chakra afilado que cortaban en puntos clave de cualquiera que se atreviera a meterse en su camino, dejándolos inconscientes antes de siquiera entender que era lo que estaba pasando.

―¿Qué esta pasando? ―.

Yuuki ya estaba a la mitad de su tercer libro cuando escuchó un ruido sordo, se levantó de la cama en un movimiento fluido y fue hasta las rejas para ver qué pasaba.

―¿Qu-ue? ―trató de decir, llevándose las manos a la boca para silenciar el grito de horror que luchaba por salir al ver al hombre que la vigilaba tirado en el suelo y con el cuello cubierto de sangre.

―¿Yuuki-san? ―preguntó Sakura, avanzando con cuidado hacia la muchacha que parecía seguir en un trance. ―

―¿Haruno-san?

―Necesitamos salir de aquí. –

Caminó los tres pasos que la separaban de la celda, utilizando chakra en sus brazos para aumentar su fuera y poder doblar los barrotes de acero que la mantenían prisionera. Sakura no dudó cuando la tomó en un abrazo rápido y la echó sobre su hombro para poder escapar más rápido.

―¿Sasuke-san está aquí? ― preguntó, sintiendo como algo cálido se instalaba en su pecho.

―Nos espera en la aldea. ―le aseguró la Haruno, evadiendo la respuesta negativa. ―Cierra los ojos.

―Está bien.

Aceptó, sin quererse encontrar otra escena como la que acaba de tener que ver. Los pasos de la pelirosa eran suaves contra el piso a pesar del peso extra, la Uchiha ni siquiera podía escucharlos, el viento sobre su cara también era refrescante después de estar varios días bajo tierra y solo abrió los ojos cuando otra voz apareció en su entorno.

―Volvamos a casa. ―

Fue Itachi quien llevó a Yuuki en su espalda todo el camino, quedarse dormida no fue difícil, sintió los parparos pesados desde que quedó en libertad y no despertó hasta que el sol comenzaba a salir y el muro perimetral de la aldea ya era visible. Entrar por la puerta principal llamaría mucho la atención, por lo que cruzaron por una zona donde sabían que no había guardias a esa hora.

―¿Esta bien? ―fue lo primero que Sasuke preguntó cuando su hermano y ex compañera cruzaron el porche de la casa donde el menor vivía.

―La sedé desde que salimos para que pudiera descansar. ― explicó Sakura cuando la señora Uchiha fue entregada. ―puede que este un poco cansada por el viaje, pero deberá estar bien, puedes llevarla con un médico para que haga un examen completo.

―¿Ya regresaron? ―preguntó Naruto, saliendo de la casa mientras se tallaba los ojos, buscando borrar las claras muestras de la mala noche que pasó.

―Gracias. ―susurró Sasuke, sintiendo como toda la adrenalina que sintió durante los días pasados se iba de una, dejándole solo cansancio y el peor dolor muscular que había sentido en toda su vida.

―¿Para qué estamos sino para rescatar esposas de los amigos? ― bromeó la pelirosa, aunque después de todo lo pasado durante la noche y la escapa de la aldea, lo único que quería era una buena taza de café y piedad por parte de Tsunade para sobrevivir ese día.

―Iré a hablar con nuestro padre. ―

 **6969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**

―No tengo tiempo para esto ahora, Itachi. ―

La voz de Fogaku Uchiha no dejaba espacio para bromas, el hombre ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar la fatiga que sentía, ni siquiera golpear el escritorio con todas sus fuerzas, partiendo la madera de roble en el proceso sirvió para sacar la frustración que sentía.

―Yuuki-san esta de vuelta en casa con Sasuke, padre.

―¿Cómo…? ¿Tu…?

―Cómo y quien no es lo importe. ―señaló, manteniendo la posición firme frente al hombre, algo que no hacía desde hace un par de años, cuando su sola presencia estaba prohibida en todo el complejo. ―Sasuke sigue siendo mi hermano, y ahorra Yuuki es de la familia.

―¿Crees que no mandé escuadrones por todo el país del fuego para buscarla? ―gruñó molesto, lleno de frustración por la forma tan fácil en que un par de ninjas de bajo nivel pudieron burlarse del clan entero.

―No hay ningún escuadrón especializado en búsqueda dentro del clan.

―¿Fuiste tu solo?

―Haruno Sakura me ayudó.

―¿Ahora necesitas a una niñita para poder completar una misión solo?

―Una misión que ninguno de tus hombres pudo realizar. ―Itachi luchó porque no hubiera burla en su voz, no fue lo suficientemente convincente, pero sirvió. ―No solo es una excelente kunoichi, planeo hacerla mi esposa.

―¿Estás loco? ―gritó, volviendo a golpear lo que quedaba del mueble.

―No te estoy pidiendo permiso, padre.


	11. Chapter 11

…

 _ **xSouh**_

 _ **Kūdetā: Black Ops**_

 **Capítulo** _ **11**_ **: Nieve**

―Sasuke, ¿Podríamos ir a visitar a Sakura-san? ― pidió Yuuki un domingo por la mañana, apenas una semana antes había regresado a casa y Sasuke se mantenía vigilando en todo momento que su esposa no fuera raptada de nuevo.

Para la pelinegra había sido exagerado que el concejo hubiera puesto un par de guardias fuera de la casa que debían seguirla a todo lugar que quisiera ir, pero Sasuke no estuvo en contra y decir otra cosa sería ir contra los ancianos.

―¿Te sientes mal? ―preguntó el hombre, sin entender porqué otra razón ella querría ver a la kunoichi.

―Me siento en perfectas condiciones. ―aseguró, alisando las arrugas inexistentes de su ropa en un intento de ocultar su nerviosismo.

―Hmnp… podemos ir por la tarde.

Yuuki sonrió, empezando a hablar sobre la comida que llevaría y las flores que le daría a Sakura cuando fueran a visitarla. Sasuke no entendió mucho de aquello, lo único que pudo hacer fue mandarle una de sus invocaciones a su ex compañera de equipo para avisarle.

 **69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**

―¡Tienes que ayudarme, Sakura-chan! ―se quejó el ninja rubio, lloriqueando mientras devoraba su almuerzo.

―Te dije que esto pasaría.

―¡Tengo una gran idea! ―volvió a gritar el Uzumaki, era una suerte que en el lugar no estuviera tan lleno a esa hora, aunque pocos se atreverían a ir en contra del futuro Hokage. ―¿Por qué no te casas conmigo?

―¿Acaso estás loco?

―¿Porqué no? ―lloriqueó ante la negativa. ―Soy mejor prospecto que Itachi.

―Eres un idiota, eso es lo que eres.

―Hay mucha maldad en tu corazón, Sakua-chan.

―Además puedes casarte con la hija de Hiashi Hyuuga. Ella siempre ha estado interesada en ti, desde la academia ninja.

―¿Hinata-chan?

―¿Pues quien creías? ¿Hanabi? ¿Ya te estas volviendo un pederasta?

―Solo le llevo 3 años… ¿quieres que te recuerde cuantos años se llevan Itachi y tú? ―se burló el rubio. ―¿Sabes que hay países en los que es ilegal estar con alguien tan menor?

Sakura estaba a punto de darle un golpe en el brazo cuando un halcón llegó a posarse en la mesa, ambos conocían esa invocación, el ave los reconoció y les dio un corto saludo antes de dejar la nota que el Uchiha tenía para ella y salió volando de nuevo.

―¿Qué dice? ―preguntó Naruto antes de que la pelirosa siquiera abriera el papel.

―Yuuki-san desea verme.

―¿Por qué quiere verte?

―Estas muy enfadoso el día de hoy, Uzumaki. ―se quejó Sakura. ―Mejor ve a decirle a Hiashi que si te quieres casar con alguna de sus hijas, estoy seguro que no le molestará la noticia, aunque estará a favor de que sea Hinata.

 **69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**

Sasuke y Yuuki llegaron al edificio donde vivía la pareja a las cinco en punto.

Sakura no sabía que esperar, habían limpiado el lugar para que se viera presentable, aun así, era extraño recibir a alguien.

―Buenas tardes, Yuuki-san. ―le saludó, esperando quitar la atmosfera incomoda que se formó en cuanto sonó el timbre. ―Sasuke.

―Perdón por interrumpir sin avisar con tiempo, Sakura-san.

―No te preocupes, pasen.

―Me alegra que ya te veas mejor, Yuuki-san. ―dijo Itachi, en una forma tan natural que fue imposible para los otros tres ninjas no sentir un poco de envidia ante lo político que podía ser el mayor.

―Gra-gracias, Itachi-san. Yo… quería venir para agradecerles personalmente lo que hicieron por mí.

―No necesitas agradecer nada, Yuuki-san. ―la interrumpió Sakura, sin evitar notar la belleza de la muchacha. ―Tu eres la esposa de Sasuke-kun, y eso también te convierte en alguien importante para mí. En familia.

―¿Porque Itachi-san y tu…?

―No deberías de arruinar las sorpresas, Yuuki-san, aún no se lo pido.

―¿Qué?

―¿Eeeh? ¿De verdad lo arruiné?

―Itachi, deja de bromear con eso.

―¿Y si no es una broma, Sa-ku-ra?

―¡Por kami! ¡Habrá una boda, Sasuke-kun! ―gritó alegre la Uchiha, con estrellas en los ojos.

Salir de complejo Uchiha, sin ninjas detrás de ella cuidado cada paso que daba era un alivio, además esa semana también había servido para unirse más con su esposo, lo que también le quitaba la sensación de condena a su matrimonio.

No podía pedir más, y tampoco lo buscaba cuando le pidió a Sasuke que la llevara con su ex compañera de equipo y hermano, de forma sincera solo quería agradecerles por haberla salvado.

Nunca había hablado con ellos antes de ese día, no podía negar los celos que sentía de la kunoichi, pero ahora que los veía juntos supo que no existía ese tipo de química entre ellos. Además, la forma en que Sakura e Itachi se veían era inconfundible.

―¿Te quieres casar conmigo, Sakura?

―Si…

―¡Se van a casar, Sasuke-kun! ―chilló feliz Yuuki, expresando toda la felicidad que los otros dos ninjas parecían poder decirse solo con palabras.

―Felicidades, Aniki.


	12. Chapter 12

…

 _ **xSouh**_

 _ **Kūdetā: Black Ops**_

 **Capítulo** _ **12**_ **: Uzumaki**

―Buena suerte en tu primer día. ―la felicitó Itachi, escondiendo distintas armas entre el uniforme, preparándose para la misión.

―Me acabas de convertir en la niñera del idiota de Naruto. ― se quejó Sakura terminando de ajustar su propia ropa. ―lo máximo que tendré que hacer es cambiar pañales y llevarle café.

―No deberías de estar tan enojada. ―sonrió Itachi, sabiendo que sus palabras no tendrían el efecto que quería, aun así, era divertido molestarla. ―debes estar orgullosa de ti misma, el hokage personalmente te solicitó como escolta principal.

―Seguro solo lo hizo para que deje de tomar puras misiones clasificadas como S. ―refunfuñó, enojada. ― ¡Si son las que tienen mejor paga!

―Cuidar del hokage también tiene buena recompensa. Además, ya no hay más zapatos en Konoha para comprar, ya los tienes todos en tu armario. Ahora soy yo quien debe hacer más misiones para conseguir una casa con el tamaño suficiente para que todas tus cosas entren en el closet.

La plática terminó ahí, se despidieron con un corto beso e Itachi salió rumbo a las puertas de la aldea en una misión. Sakura todavía tenía unos pocos minutos antes de que irse a la torre y ese tiempo solo le sirvió para pensar.

Sus mejillas seguían sonrojándose cada vez que recordaba la petición de Itachi para que se casaran, y eso la emocionaba de distintas maneras. Olvidó la ultima vez que había soñado con su boda, el kimono que utilizaría y las flores que pondría en la recepción, no parecía algo importante ni siquiera en ese momento.

Estaba segura que no quería algo enorme como lo de Naruto, aún sentía lastima por su amigo que fue obligado a seguir mil tradiciones, _No puede ser una boda cualquiera, es el matrimonio entre el futuro Hokage y la heredera de los Hyuuga._

¿Itachi querría algo grande?

Ella nunca pensó mucho sobre eso, el Uchiha desde que nació supo que tendría una gran boda donde acudirían las personas más importantes del país, los kimonos serian de la tela más fina y el banquete tendría cinco entradas con un postre que haría que todos quisieran pedir para llevar, ahora no parecía que quisiera eso, pero no podía darlo por hecho.

―Hokage-sama. ―se presentó, su amigo ya estaba ahí y Nara Shikamaru también.

― ¡Sakura-chan! ¡No debes ser tan formal! ― lloriqueó el rubio, dando una imagen nada cerca a lo que debería ser el líder de una de las aldeas más poderosas del mundo ninja.

―Debes llamarme _Luciérnaga_ , Naruto. De nada sirve que use la máscara si igual le dirás mi nombre a todos. ―lo regañó.

―Entonces quítate la máscara. ―solucionó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

―Este trabajo será mucho más problemático de lo que creí.

― ¿Tú también, Shikamaru? ― continuó con su dramatismo el Uzumaki.

―No entiendo como Hinata pudo estar enamorada de ti desde la academia ninja. ―Si la pelirosa no hubiera tenido puesta la careta, seguro se hubiera dado un golpe en la frente de pura frustración. ―Nara-san.

―Haruno-san.

―¿Eeeh? ¿Por qué a él no lo regañas por decirte por tu nombre?

―Si alguien más estuviera en esta habitación espiando, ya sabría la identidad de Haruno-san, no tendría mucha lógica que ahora usara su alias. ―Explicó Shikamaru, sentándose en una de las sillas frente al escritorio.

―Tu solo me quieres regañar a mí, Sakura-chan. Siempre he sabido que eres más mala de lo que todos creen. Por algo Itachi-san y tú se llevan también. ―continuó refunfuñando, ahora en un tono más bajo, aunque no fue problema para ninguno de los otros dos poder entender cada palabra.

―Me sorprende que hasta ahora te des cuenta, idiota.

―Al menos tendremos a alguien que ponga en su lugar a Naruto cuando se salga de la raya. ―se burló el Nara, tomando el primer pergamino que estaba a su alcancé para ver cuál seria la agenda del día.

― ¡No te pongas de su lado, Shikamaru! Después te va a influenciar con su maldad.

―Naruto, ya salgo con la kunoichi más problemática de todo el mundo ninja, no creo que Haruno-san sea peor que Temari.

―Hay que tener pantalones para salir con la hermana del Kazakage. ―se rio Sakura, recargándose sobre el marco de la ventana.

Su trabajo solo consistía en estar vigilando al rubio, seguirlo a donde fuera y ocuparse de que no le pasara nada. Algo muy tonto considerando que quizá era el ninja más fuerte de toda la aldea, aunque esa seguridad se extendía a Shikamaru, pero de nuevo ella recordaba haberlo visto pelear el los exámenes chunnin, su destreza e inteligencia eran de admirar y esperaba que también fuera una decisión de peso para evitar que su amigo se metiera en problemas.

Su relación con Nara y los otros equipos no fue mucha y se redujo aún más desde su entrada a ANBU, pero parecía alguien muy maduro para su edad.

― ¿Qué es lo primero en la agenda? ― preguntó Naruto, rendido ante los dos ninjas que lo acompañarían a partir de ese momento en su sueño.

―Los exámenes chunnin de Iwa se acercan, los Jounnin sensei deberían de entregar las hojas de sus equipos para la próxima semana. ―Shikamaru le entregó un pergamino y eso si llamó la atención de Sakura.

―¿Cuándo comenzaran? ―intervino la pelirosa, sabiendo que tendría que acompañar al hokage para las etapas finales.

―En cinco semanas. ―afirmó el concejero.

 **6969696969696969696969696969696969696969**

―¿Entonces ya no eres parte de ANBU? ―cuestionó molesta Anko, movimiento la vajilla completa de la mesa al golpear la madera con almas manos.

―Si, solo que ahora la mayoría de mis misiones tendrán que ver con la seguridad de Naruto. ― suspiró, viendo a los lados de forma disimulada en busca de alguien que estuviera prestando atención a los gritos de su compañera.

―Eso suena muy aburrido. ―terminó Tsunade, tomándose de un solo trago un vaso completo de sake.

―Voy a extrañar romperte la cara en los campos de entrenamiento.

―No estoy vetada de ANBU, Anko. Y nunca pudiste si quiera hacerme un raspón en las rodillas.

―tks…

― ¿Y cómo van las cosas con el jefe?

―¿Ahora quieres hablar de Dan, Tsunade-sama? ―preguntó la menor, poniendo una burla intencionada en el sufijo.

―Excelente… ¿quieres que te diga que hicimos anoche?

―¡Ustedes son unas malditas puercas!


	13. Chapter 13

…

 _ **xSouh**_

 _ **Kūdetā: Black Ops**_

 **Capítulo** _ **13**_ **: Familia**

― ¿Tú quieres una boda grande? ―preguntó Sakura una noche en la que sabía que ambos estaban cansados, envueltos en mundos de papeleo y misiones aburridas. ― Pastel de cuatro pisos, una ceremonia en un templo y quinientos invitados.

Itachi no entendió a que se refería la pelirosa, pero al menos ya sabía cuál era el tema al que tenía dándole vueltas en su cabeza desde hace un par de horas.

― ¿Quieres una boda grande? ― regresó la pregunta, girándose para quedar acostado de frente a ella. No habían vuelto a hablar sobre el tema desde hace más de dos años, pero eso no evitó que si se dejaran aquel viejo departamento. Con el sueldo de ambos no fue difícil conseguir algo mucho mejor, la casa era grande con cuartos suficientes para convertir uno de ellos en el closet que Sakura se merecía, con la mayoría de las paredes hechas de cristal que dejaban ver el bosque que rodeaba la propiedad. Los terrenos alejados de la zona urbana eran mucho más baratos, se dieron cuenta.

―Seria feliz si tenemos una boda enorme, si vamos a una oficina un martes por la mañana y firmamos los papeles o si simplemente seguimos viviendo como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora.

― ¿Qué día es hoy?

― Viernes.

― ¿Quieres casarte conmigo el martes por la mañana?

―El martes, miércoles e incluso hasta el jueves.

 **696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696996966969**

―Itachi y Sakura nos invitaron a pasar el próximo domingo con ellos. ― les dijo Yuuki durante la cena.

Sasuke estaba cansado después de un largo día de reuniones y papeleos como jefe del clan, de haber sabido que las cosas eran tan aburridas y monótonas, el Uchiha hubiera hecho lo mismo que su hermano y huir de ahí antes de que el barco se hundiera.

Al menos no podía quejarse, no del todo.

― ¿Iremos con Sakura-one-san? ―preguntó Ryusuke sin poder ocultar la felicidad al escuchar que saldrían de paseo y no solo eso, sería con sus tíos.

Uchiha Ryusuke era el hijo mayor de Sasuke, quien a sus cuatro años ya había encantado a cuanta persona se topara en su camino por ser una copia de su padre a la misma edad, la única diferencia entre ambos era la poca inhibición que tenía el pequeño para expresar sus sentimientos y deseos, convirtiéndolo en alguien que se ganó el corazón de todos los adultos que lo rodeaban.

―Vas a despertar a Saki-chan si sigues hablando así de fuerte. ―le recordó su madre, volteando a ver la cuna portátil que estaba cerca del comedor.

―¿Boruto también irá? ―miró a sus padres, expectativo ante la respuesta por saber si el otro niño también iría, el rubio hijo de Naruto era solo unos meses menor que él, y aunque competían por todo, no cabía duda del amor que había entre ellos.

―Probablemente. ―

―Entonces tenemos que irnos más temprano. ¿A qué hora será? ―empezó a lanzar preguntas. ― ¿Ya sabe Sakura-one-san que yo voy? ¿Itachi-oji-san me va a preparar mi platillo preferido?

Yuuki se arrepintió de haberle dicho a su hijo con tantos días de anticipación, ahora sabía que no podría callarlo en toda la semana y eso solo sería un dolor de cabeza para ella y la pequeña Saki.

Y no se defraudó, agradeció infinitamente cuando llegó el fin de semana.

Sakura ya los esperaba en el porche de la casa, recibiendo al niño con un gran abrazo, cuando se separó, se paró recto y saludó a su tío con una ligera reverencia muy formal antes de también lanzarse sobre él.

― ¿Llegamos antes que Boruto, Sakura-one-san? ―preguntó, volteando a todos lados en busca del rubio.

― ¡Eeeeeh! ¡Oto-san te dije que nos viniéramos más temprano! ¡Ryu-kun llegó primero que nosotros!

― ¡Yo te gané! ― se burló el pequeño pelinegro.

― ¡Eso no es justo!

― Ya niños, no peleen. ―les pidió Sakura. ―entren y vayan a jugar al patio.

Hinata agradeció poder descansar un poco del remolino de energía que era su hijo, a sus ocho meses de embarazo no tenía la misma fuerza para detenerlo y ya solo esperaba que su futura hija naciera para descansar de la enorme barriga que había hecho.

Naruto la ayudó a subir los escalones y se sentó en el comedor.

―¿Qué necesitas que hagamos, Sakura-chan? ―la llamó el Uzumaki-

―Ustedes vayan a poner la barbacoa. ―

Los tres hombres se perdieron en el patio, empezando a poner las cosas en la parrilla y evitando que los dos niños terminaran en un accidente, las mujeres aprovecharon el rato para ponerse al día, con el embarazo y los deberes de matriarca de los Uchiha, era difícil verlas a pesar de la amistad que nació después de los matrimonios.

―Yo me quiero sentar con Sakura-one-san. ―pidió el menor de los Uchiha.

―No, yo me sentaré con Sakura-one-chan. ― gritó Boruto.

―Pero yo llegué primero. ―exigió el pelinegro, listo para pelear por su derecho.

―Pero…

―Niños, cálmense. ―les regañó Yuuki, cuando la bebé empezó a llorar. ―Por eso debes disfrutar no tener hijos, Sakura-san.

―Bueno… eso cambiará pronto. ―les dijo Itachi, sonriendo orgulloso por darles la noticia, habían acordado decirlo hasta después del postre, pero desde que se enteró una semana atrás, solo quería gritarlo.

― ¿Estas embarazada, Sakura-san? ―gritó emocionada la matriarca Uchiha. ― Esto es tan emocionante. ¡Debemos apresurar la boda! ¡Será increíble! ¡Mikoto-san se va a emocionar tanto!

―Ehh… Yuuki-san, Itachi y yo nos casamos hace dos años.

―¿Queeé? ¿Cómo que se casaron?

―Si, en una oficina de gobierno. ―sonrieron, culpables.

―Pero… pero…

―¿Cómo no me informaron de ello? ―se quejó el hokage, llorando.

―Hay tramites privados, Naruto.

―No se si llorar o felicitarlos, quizá en poco de ambos.

― Pues, ¡seremos padres! ―chilló Sakura, emocionada.

 **6969696969696969696969696969**

 **FIN**

 **69696969696969696996966969**

 **Gracias por leer hasta aquí, espero que hayan disfrutado la historia y nos vemos en la siguiente!**


End file.
